Akatsuki Main Drama!
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: Akatsuki is back! Kali ini para Akatsuki pls akan pentas drama! Bagaimanakah aksi mereka di panggung? Lalu cerita apa yang akan mereka bawakan? Just read this story! ONESHOT! Warning : rada aneh n Gaje, OOC


**~ AKATSUKI MAIN DRAMA!!!! ~**

**- Cinderella -**

**By : Yuuka Akanaru**

**Hallooo...... Bertemu lagi dengan saya.......**

**Yaaakk..... Langsung ke cerita aja ya! Kali ini Akatsuki + (Baca : Akatsuki Plus) mau pentas drama. Judul drama kali ini adalah.... 'CINDERELLA (Akatsuki+'s Vertion)**

**Tidak usah berpanjang lebar lagi marilah kita saksikan aksi para Akatsuki + di pentas!!!!**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Narator :**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik bernama Deidara yang malang bersama ibu tirinya yang sangat pelit dan kedua kakak tirinya yang sangat cerewet. Mereka tinggal di sebuah yang sangat mewah (MEpet saWAH).

**Latar panggung : **Ruang keluarga

Kakuzu dan kedua anak kesayangannya sedang duduk santai membaca majalah fashion.

"Mami, beliin aku baju yang ini dong." Tunjuk Konan. Ia menyerahkan majalah itu kepada Kaakuzu. Itachi ikut melirik ke majalah.

"Aku juga mau dong!" Itachi merebut majalah dari tangan Kakuzu.

"Ngapain sih lu ngikutin gue mulu? Cari model lain napa?" Konan menarik majalah dari Itachi.

"Loh? Kenapa kak? Kita sebagai kakak adik kan harus selalu terlihat serasi." Protes Itachi.

"Pokoknya gak boleh! Cari yang murahan dikit dong!" kata Kakuzu. Ia mengambil majalah yang ada di tangan Konan. Wajahnya menjadi serius mendadak.

"WHAT!?" **(Kakuzu)**

"Eh!?" **(ItaKon)**

"Kita harus ikut!" wajahnya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Hah???"**(ItaKon) -cengo-**

"Hadiahnya....... YEN!!!!"

"Mana...mana..." Konan mengambil majalahnya dan membacanya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Ia membolak balikkan halamannya berkali-kali.

"Apaan nih!!! Ini kan majalah tiga taon yang lalu!" Konan membanting majalah.

"Ngapain sih kamu beli majalah bekas kayak gini!" Konan membentak Itachi.

"Ini majalah baru taok!!! Baca dong BACA!!!" Itachi gak mau kalah.

"Mata lo buta ya! Tanggalnya emang sama! Liat dong taonnya!!!!" Konan melempar majalah ke wajah Itachi. Lalu Itachi membaca tanggal dan tahun terbit yang tertera pada majalah itu.

"Salahin Deidara noh! Jangan salahin gue! Tadi gue nyuruh Deidara beli majalah yang terbaru taok!"

"DEIDARAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Itachi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

**(penonton: -ngiiiiiinnnnnggggg-)**

**Di belakang panggung:**

**Author :** Dei! Waktunya lo keluar tuh!

**Deidara :** OK, un! Tapi kenapa harus gue sih yang jadi cinderella, un?

**Author :** Udah sana cepet!

**(Itachi : Deidara lama amat! )**

**- back to panggung -**

Deidara datang dengan pakaian yang sangat compang-camping melebihi gembel.

**(Itachi: baru aja gue mau teriak lagi!)**

"A-ada apa, un?" kata Deidara.

"Mana majalahnya!" pinta Itachi.

"Tadi kan udah di kasih,un....." kata Deidara.

"Gue minta yang teraru! Bukan majalah bekas kayak gini!" Itachi melempar majalah yang dipegangnya ke wajah Deidara.

"Heh..... apa yang lo sembunyiin di punggung lo!" kata Konan.

"Eh? Oh.... bukan apa-apa, un." Deidara berbalik menghadap Konan.

"What the...ITU KAN????" Itachi merampas sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Deidara di balik punggungnya.

"Eh... ja-jangan...." terlambat! Itachi sudah merampasnya lebih dahulu. **(Sampai Deidara terlambat untuk mengucapkan kata 'un')**

"Ini kan majalah terbarunya!" Itachi terlihat senang lalu memuka-buka halaman majalah.

"Hoh.... jadi gito ya maksudnya......" Itachi tersenyum sinis ke arah Deidara. Deidara terlihat ketakutan.

"Mami, kakak, dengerin nih!" kata Itachi. Kakuzu dan Konan memasang telinga.

"Pangeran Sasori mencari seorang gadis untuk menjadi istrinya. Bagi yang berminat silakan datang ke pesta dansa istana. Siapa saja boleh datang. Baik itu remaja, ibu-ibu, ataupun nenek-nenek. Waktu/ tangal : pukul 19.30/ 32 Mei 2009." Itachi membacakan salah satu kolom iklan di majalah tersebut.

"I... itukan... hari ini! Kyaaaa...! Aku harus jadi yang paling cantik!" Seru Konan.

"A... aku juga!" seru Itachi tidak mau kalah.

"Ma...mami juga!" seru Kakuzu tidak mau kalah juga.

"Enak saja... pokoknya harus aku! Aku! Akulah yang pantas di pilih!"**(Konan)**

"Pokoknya gak boleh! Pasti aku yang dipilih! Bukan kamu!" **(Itachi)**

"Gak bisa! Kalo aku ya aku! Dasar rambut berkutu! Banyak ketombe! Dia gak bakal pilih kamu!" **(Konan)**

"Daripada kamu! Dasar rambut ber-ulat!!!!" **(Itachi)**

"DIAAAMMMMM!!!!!" **(Kakuzu)**

Itachi dan Konan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Siapa saja boleh dipilih asal dari kita bertiga. Kalau salah satu dari kita ada yang dipilih atau tiga-tiganya., kita akan menjadi orang kaya tau! Jadi, sekarang ayo kita dandan secantik mungkin dan jangan sampai pangeran Sasori mendekati gadis lain. Hohoho....." kata Kakuzu.

"Mmmh.... boleh aku ikut, un?" kata Deidara yang sejak tadi tersudut.

"Hah? Kamu? Gak salah tuh? Kyahahahaaaaa....." kata Konan.

"Lagipula, seandainya kamu ikutpun, dia gak bakal milih kamu. Mana mau dia sama babu! Baju bagus aja gak punya! Nyahahahahaaaa...." kata Itachi.

"Kata siapa, un! Aku punya baju bagus tau, un! Bahkan leih bagus dari punya kalian, un! Aku ambilkan kalo gak percaya, un!!!!" kata Deidara.

**(Penonton : What the maksud of 'un'?)**

"Mana? Paling-paling kayak serbet!" ledek Itachi. Deidara keluar panggung.

**Di belakang panggung:**

**Deidara **: Eh? Mana gaunnya, un?

**Ino :** Nih!

**Deidara :** udah siap, un?

**Ino :** OK!

**Back to panggung:**

Deidara datang dengan membawa sebuah gaun dengan model tali spaghetti berwarna ungu muda.

"I... itu kan.... DASAR PENCURI!!!!" teriak Konan.

"Haaaaah? Aku gak nyuri gaun punya kak Konan, un! Aku cuma ngambil tanpa izin dari lemarinya kak Tachi, un!" protes Deidara.

"Itu sama aja kayak nyuri bego!" bentak Itachi.

"Loh! Bukannya kak Tachi yang nyuri, un?? Ini kan gaunnya kak Konan, un!" kata Deidara.

"Mana mungkin gue nyuri sih? Gue kan cuma nyolong tau!" Itachi membela diri. Lalu merampas gaun yang dipegang Deidara. Lalu Konan merebut gaun yang dirampas Itachi.

"Nyuri sama aja kayak nyolong! Dasar bodoh!" seru Konan

"Pokoknya Deidara gak boleh ikut!" kata Konan.

"Sementara kita pergi, kamu harus jaga rumah!" **(kakuzu)**

"Eh, acaranya mulai jam setengah delapan kan?" **(Itachi)**

"Sekarang udah jam tujuh loh! Berangkat yuk!" **(Konan)**

"Ayo! Tapi jalan kaki ya? Hemat ongkos!" **(Kakuzu)**

"Tapi aku laper...." **(Itachi)**

"Udah! Nanti kita kan bisa makan sepuasnya di istana. Gratis lagi!" **(Kakuzu)**

"Iya juga ya! Let's Go!" **(Itachi)**

"YOSH!" **(KakuKon)**

**KakuItaKon keluar panggung.**

**Narator :**

Deidara yang ketahuan telah mencuri gaun kakak tirinya hanya menangis meratapi nasibnya. Lalu sang peri yang baik hatipun muncul untuk menghiburnya.

**Latar panggung : masih di ruang keluarga**

"Huhuhuh..... malangnya nasibku, un.... hihihi...??... eh, salah, un! Huhuhu...." Deidara nangis lebay sambil nyeka air matanya terus diperes di ember **(???).**

Jreng jeng jeng!!!! **(musik pengiring kedatangan Orochimaru)**

Orochimaru datang dari atas panggung **(pinggangnya di iket pake tambang)**

"Ada apa manisku? Kenapa kamu menangis manisku?" kata Orochimaru **(Hueeekk.... author mau muntah pas ngetik kata-kata tadi)**

"A..." kata Deidara. Ucapannya terpotong.

"Tanpa mengatakannya pun, aku sudah tau keinginanmu sayang...."

**Di belakang panggung**

**Kaku :** Eh... gue liat majalah yang tadi dong! Gue mau ikutan kuisnya.

**Ita : Itu** kan majalah 3 taon yang lalu! Udah kadaluarsa kali kuisnya!

**Kon : **Enak aja lu! Gue baru beli ntu majalah kemaren tau!

**Ita :** O iye ye... lupa gue! Itu kan di drama!

**Kaku : **Ya udah... mana kuisnya?

**Kon :** Hehe.... tadi gue taro di atas meja yang di panggung...

**Kaku :** Yah.... gimana dong?....

**Ita :** Suruh aja si Orochi bawa tu majalah! Dia lagi di panggung tuh!

**Kaku :** Orochi nanti bawain majalah yang ada di meja panggung ya!

**Back to panggung**

Orochimaru mengacungkan jempolnya ke belakang panggung.

**(Penonton : ???)**

"Terus, un?" kata Deidara**. (Deidara : Orochi ngapain sih!)**

"Pasti kamu mau datang ke pesta itu kan?" kata Orochimaru.

"Eh? I... iya, un...." kata Deidara.

"Lalu kamu gak punya gaun yang bagus kan?" (Orochi)

"I... iya, un..." (Deidara)

"Baiklah aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu." (Orochimaru)

Asap keluar dari belakang panggung hingga menutupi Deidara.

**Di belakang panggung**

**Dei :** Ayo Ino, un!

**Ino : **OK! (masuk panggung)

**Back to panggung**

Asap mulai hilang perlahan dan memperlihatkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang yang memakai gaun berwarna putih yang mewah dengan hiasan bunga-bunga asli lengkap dengan daun dan ulatnya **(??)**

"Ah.... gaunnya aneh sekali!" kata Ino **(Deidara diganti oleh Ino)**

**Di belakang panggung**

**Dei : **Cepetan, un!

**Kon :** Iya, iya!

"Tapi gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu sayang..." kata Orochimaru. Lalu Ino menyibakkan roknya**. (Ingat! Deidara diganti oleh Ino)**

"Lalu... sepatu macam apa ini?" kata Ino

**(Penonton : sekarang 'un' nya ilang???)**

"Oh.... itu namanya sepatu batok kelapa tau! Cantik-cantik kok bego sih!" kata Orochimaru.

"Iya... gue tau ini sepatu batok kelapa!" (Ino)

"Terus kok nanya?" (Orochimaru)

"Sepatu kacanya mana?" (Ino)

"UAAPPPAAAHHH!!!!???? Lo pikir sepatu kaca murah ape!" (Orochimaru)

"Heh! Lo kan bisa nyulap ni sepatu jadi sepatu kaca?" (Ino)

"Lo pikir gue pesulap? Gue peri tau!" (Orochimaru)

"Iya! Lo tuh ye.... PERI GAK MODAL!" (Ino)

"Gak tau bersyukur lo! Udah gue tolongin juga! Sono gih! Pergi! Ntar telat loh! (Orochi)

"Gue pergi naik apa?" (Ino)

"Sebentar, Naru manis.... Sasu cayank..... Kiba cantik..... sini dong!" (Orochi)

"Eh! Mantra apaan tuh!" (Ino)

"Mantra pemanggil tikus!" (Orochi)

"Kyaaa!!! Masa gue ke istana naik tikus!" (Ino)

"Ah... cerewet lu! Liat aja dulu!" (Orochi)

NaruSasuKiba naik ke panggung dengan kostum tikus.

"Humba... humba.... ajeb ajeb ajeb ajeb.... haaatttchih!!!!!" Orochi membacakan mantra kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Mantranya aneh....." gumam Ino. Lalu asap kembali muncul, kali ini dari arah belakang Naruto dan Sasuke.

**Di belakang panggung**

Sasu : Author sialan! Masa gue jadi tikus sih....

Lee : Ayo Shikamaru!

Shika : Huaaahh**...(menguap) **merepotkan!

**Back to panggung**

Asap mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan seekor kuda berwarna putih.

"Kamu akan ke istana naik ini!" kata Orochimaru.

**(Penonton : di dalam rumah ada kuda?)**

"Terus yang jaga rumah siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Dia." Orochimaru menunjuk Kiba.

"Udah... ayo naik!" Orochimaru menggendong Ino dan menaikkan ke atas pemeran berkostum kuda.

(Penonton : so sweet.... -terpana melihat adegan sang cinderella (Ino) dengan sang peri (Orochimaru)- )

**Di dalam Kostum**

Lee : Ayo! Kita tunjukkan semangat muda!

Shika : Aduh... dasar Ino gendut! Merepotkan!

**-Zret- (Tirai panggung tertutup)**

**Narator :**

Pesta Dansapun dimulai Ibu tiri dan kedua kakak tiri Deidara telah sampai di Istana.

**-Zret- (Tirai panggung dibuka kembali)**

**Latar panggung : Di halaman istana yang penuh dengan orang-orang terutama perempuan (dimainkan oleh pemain figuran)**

"Yeah!!! Akhirnya sampai!" kata Konan riang.

-sseeeetttt- seseorang melintas di hadapan Konan.

"Eh?" pipi Konan bersemu merah.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Itachi.

"Ehm.... kamu sama mami duluan aja deh! Aku ada perlu sebentar." Kata Konan.

"Kenapa, Kak?" Itachi bingung.

"Udah sana.... kalian duluan aja... semoga pangeran Sasori memilih kalian ya! Bye!" kata Konan.

**(ItaKaku keluar panggung)**

Konan mendekati seorang laki-laki yng wajahnya penuh dengan pierching dan berambut oranye.

"Ehm... hai...." sapa Konan.

"Hai juga..." sahut orang itu. Konan blushing.

"Ehm... kalo boleh nanya... nama kamu siapa?" tanya Konan.

"Hehe.... nama gue Pein. Gue tukang kebon di sini... kamu siapa?" Pein blushing.

"Eh... namaku Konan...." kata Konan wajahnya memerah.

"Kamu mau nemenin aku jalan-jalan gak?" tanya Konan.

"Eh... boleh... kebetulan gue lagi gak ada kerjaan..." kata Pein. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan panggung.

**Di belakang panggung**

Pein : Yang bener aja dong! Masa gue jadi tukang kebon sih!

Author : Karena cuma peran itu yang cocok sama kamu!

**Back to panggung (KakuIta memasuki pangung)**

"Dasar kakak aneh! Kalo gitu penghalangku berkurang satu dong! Yey!" kata Itachi.

"Mami juga! Yey!" kata Kakuzu.

"Yang pasti mami gak bakal kepilih!" kata Itachi.

"Maaf!" Kakuzu kaget karena seseorang mencolek bahunya. Saat Kakuzu berbalik...

"Ini, saputangan anda terjatuh nyonya....." kata orang tersebut. Kakuzu blushing

"Eh... Oh... terima kasih!" Kakuzu masih blushing.

"Eh... Ita sayang... kamu duluan aja deh... ya? Mami ada perlu dulu." Kata Kakuzu.

"Udah sana... semoga pangeran Sasori memilihmu! Dadah...." kata Kakuzu riang. Itachi meninggalkan panggung.

"Ehm... maaf..." kata Kakuzu. Ia menepuk lembut bahu orang yang baru saja mengambilkan saputangannya.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya orang tersebut. Wajah Kakuzu bersemu merah.

"Eh... itu... kalau boleh tau... nama kamu siapa ya?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Namaku Hidan... a-aku... tukang bersih-bersih di sini..." Hidan bersemu merah.

"Ehm... apa kamu ada waktu?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Waktuku selalu ada untukmu.... saat ini aku bebas. Karena yang mulia pangeran Sasori sedang mengadakan pesta. Apa kau mau berdansa denganku?" kata Hidan, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh? I... iya..." Kakuzu menyambut uluran tangan Hidan. (Kakuzu dan Hidan berdansa seentar lalu keluar panggung).

**Di belakang panggung**

HI : Apa-apaan ini? Masa aku jadi tukang bersih-bersih?

Author : Karena hanya itu peran yang cocok untukmu.

**Back To Panggung**

**Narator:**

Deidara sang cinderella pun akhirnya sampai di pesta dansa. Semua orang pun terpana akan kedatangannya dengan gaunnya yang aneh dan sepatu batok kelapa di kakinya.

"Wah... keren, un!" kata Deidara sesampainya di halaman istana. **(Deidara menggantikan Ino)**

"Loh... Deidara??? Sial! Sainganku bertambah satu!" kata Itachi.

"Kak Tachi!!! Mana yang lainnya, un?" kata Deidara.

**(Penonton : 'un' nya balik lagi???)**

"Heh! Siapa yang nyuruh kamu untuk dat....." belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seseorang mendekatinya. Wajahnya terpana melihat oramg tersebut.

"Mau minum jus jengkol, nona?" tanya orang itu. Itachi bersemu merah.

"Eh.. mmm... boleh..." Itachi menerima segelas jus jengkol pemberian orang tersebut.

"Eh, Deidara! Kamu duluan aja deh! Aku ada urusan seentar!" kata Itachi.

"Mau kemana, Kak?" tanya Deidara.

"Udah kamu pergi aja sana! Semoga kamu dipilih oleh pangeran Sasori ya! See you!" Itachi ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang kebingungan. **(Deidara keluar panggung)**

Itachi mengejar orang yang memverinya jus jengkol.

"Tunggu..." kata Itachi.

"Ada apa, nona? Anda mau memesan segelas jus jengkol lagi?" kata orang itu.

"Euhhh... tidak... aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu...." kata Itachi. Wajahnya memerah.

"Oh... Aku Kisame aku pelayan di sini. Salam kenal..." kata Kisame.

"Ehmm... aku Itachi..." Itachi blushing. Kisame juga ikutan blushing.

"Hei! Tobi! Kau ganti kan aku ya! Aku ada perlu sebentar!" kata Kisame kepada orang yang di panggil Tobi.

"Oke, senpai!" kata Tobi.

"Oh ya.... kamu mau pergi bersamaku?" kata Kisame ia menyerahkan setangkai bunga layu ke[ada Itachi.

"Oh... mmm... ya..." Itachi blushing. Ia menerima bunga layu pemberian Kisame.

Lalu mereka bergandengan tangan dan keluar panggung**. (Deidara memasuki panggung)**

**- ****BRUAAAKKKK –**

Seseorang memakai jubah merah dengan ponco yang menutupi wajahnya menabraknya. Deidara teriak.

"Ehm... maaf , nona..." kata orang tersebut. Mata Deidara dan orang itu bertatapan. Lalu keduanya bersemu merah.

"Tuan putri...." kata orang berjubah merah tersebut. Ia membuka ponco yang menutupi wajahnya. Deidara melihat wajahnya dan rambutnya yang kemerahan.

"Pangeran Sasori...." kata Deidara. Ia terpana.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Sasori.

"Eh... namaku Deidara...." jawab Deidara.

"DENGARKAN SEMUANYA!!! SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN!!! AKU MEMILIH ORANG INI!!!" Sasori berteriak sekancang-kencangnya sehingga semua orang memandang ke arahnya dan Deidara.

Sementara itu di sudut yang lain....

KakuItaKon : "WHAT THE....." **– GUBRAAGGHHH!!! – (mereka bertiga pingsan)**

**~ END ~**

**Yeah!!! Akhirnya selesai juga!!! Harap REVIEW ya......**

**Maap deh kalo ceritanya Gaje atau Garing! Author masih pemula.**

**Oh ya! Untuk cerita 'Akatsuki Main Drama!!!' ini, Author menerima request lho!**

**Untuk yang me-request :**

**AMD (spasi) Judul dongeng yang diinginkan (spasi) Pemeran tokoh utama**

**Contoh :**

**AMD Cinderella Deidara**

**Sekian dari Author. Author hanya mengharapkan satu dari pembaca , yaitu.....**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
